


Hades and Persephone

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, I tried a new style of writing, It's not a dream, a Loki and reader Hades and Persephone au, dub con, it might be a dream, it's kinda rapey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: My attempt at the retelling of Hades' and Persephone's story featuring Loki and you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this’ll be interesting, trying to have Loki as a trickster god but also the god of death kinda, and combining two major mythical characters.

Wind swirled ominously as the doors to the great hall were flung open. The sound of heavily armoured bootsteps echoed across the walls. A long green cloak, trimmed in fur, dragged slowly behind the wearer as he approached the great chair.

“All father.” The raven haired man called, coming to a stop at the foot of the throne. “I demand a wife. You ask for my rage to be quelled, my tricks to be less frequent, a pure maiden will suffice me.”

Odin straightened up in his chair, his fist falling away from his face as he studied the god before him. “Loki.” Odin replied evenly.

Loki nodded, adorned in regal appearance, clearly here to make an entrance, his gold horn shining in the light of the torches aligning the hall.

“Why are you dressed for war?” Odin inclined his head at the large sword hanging from Loki’s belt.

Loki’s green eyes flashed, “I wish to have my claims heard. If I’m not to be given a wife freely, perhaps I can find one, surely there are women dear to you that would entertain me.”

“You are not an evil man.” Odin started slowly, uncertain of what was causing Loki to behave thusly.

“My exile in the land of shadows wears on me old man, you sought me out to rule the dead, I will, but I will not do so alone. If I am not given a wife freely, you force my hand.”

Odin sighed, thinking quickly, “There is a maiden goddess, spring and flowers, perhaps she can warm your dark realm.”

“Dark only because you made it so.” Loki sneered, inwardly his heart leapt, and were he not facing Odin, he might have grinned. His steps, normally light as a cat’s were weighed down by extra armor, trying to display a fierce nature.

Odin shook his head wearily, always hating when Loki’s dark presence was made known. “This is her location, you may retrieve her in whatever way you see fit.”

“Very well.” Loki inclined his head stiffly, a mockery attempt at a bow. His cloak whirled around him in a dramatic flourish as he turned and left the hall. It had been many years since he was given the task of watching over the dead and a warmth filled him at the thought of another’s company, he knew the goddess Odin spoke of, she was famed to be loving and beautiful. A small smile quirked at the corner of Loki’s mouth as he climbed into his chariot, today was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Look mother,” you beamed, holding up a necklace of wild flowers, “for you!”

You mother shook her head sternly, “You have better things to do with your abilities, child.”

Holding up your hand, you smiled as the withering flower before you bloomed fully, spreading its petals and seeming to smile up at you. “It is a gift, mother, we should enjoy its beauty.”

“As I said, better things to do.”

The distant sound of hoofbeats suddenly filled the air, rapidly growing closer. Your mother straightened from her overbearing angle towards you and turned fearfully towards the sound. You slowly stood up, equally wary of what might be approaching.

Through a break in the surrounding forest, a chariot of fiery horses burst into the clearing you and your mother occupied. They arrived suddenly and terribly, great black steeds with green fiery manes, eyes blazing and rolling as they reared and stomped at the ground.

A lone rider leapt down from the chariot itself, long dark hair ruffling in the breeze that accompanied him, his green cloak billowing ominously. “Goddess!” The rider called out. You looked to your mother nervously then back to him, “I come seeking a wife, and with the All-father’s permission, I have found one.”

Your mother stepped angrily in front of you, arm stretched out defensively, “What do you want trickster?”

The god blinked, slowly stepping forward, his armored boots crushing the flowers he trod upon. “I thought I had made that quite clear.” He grinned, though it seemed cold and sent chills down your spine.

“I am too old for child.” Your mother tried to bargain.

The god rolled his eyes, prowling forward, “Obviously, I seek not  _your_  hand in marriage, but your daughters.” He pressed past her and stood just before you, so close you could feel his chilly breath on your face as he leered down at you. “Hello, my beauty.”

You stared up at him defiantly, jutting out your chin.

Your mother tried again, “She is too young to be wed.”

The god’s gloved hand reached up, with surprising gentleness, he cupped your face, smoothing his thumb along the soft flesh. “With respect,” he murmured, “she seems of a perfectly fine age.” He glanced at your mother as he spoke, slowly returning his piercing green gaze back to you. “I am Loki, god of the Underworld, not by choice.”

“God of tricks,” you finally breathed.

“More by choice.” Loki’s eyes sparkled, “you do recognize me, then.”

“I do.”

“Good, then you’ll come with me.”

“She will not!” Your mother bellowed.

“‘I do’.” Loki quoted in perfect mimicry of your voice, beaming triumphantly, “You agreed.”

You stepped back, hastily shaking your head, “No, no I did not.”

Loki stepped forward, matching your step. “I’m sorry little one, but you are the one I am to wed. The All-father has agreed, and I will not be kept of my promise.” Even though he used force, there was still a gentleness by which he grabbed you, hoisting you up bridal shower and carrying you back to his chariot. When you struggled, Loki sighed, conjuring bonds to prevent you from hitting him.

Your mother ran after him, beating her fists on his back, “No! No! I will not allow you to do this!”

“I’m sorry, madam, but a deal is a deal. This one I intend to keep, even from the oathbreaker himself.” Loki’s thick leather armour prevented him from feeling the blows, not that they were particularly strong for a warrior such as he, but he pressed on.

With great care, he set you down in the chariot beside him, double checking your bonds that you would not fall out. With a crack of the reins, the horses were off at a speeding gallop and you could only watch in horror as your mother vanished from view and a gaping pit appeared vanishing deep into the bowels of the earth. The opening sank back down as the chariot raced further underground, swallowing you in blackness.

You turned wide eyes back to the man who would be your husband, this Loki, slowly facing forward as you dreaded what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, personal beliefs on what happens after you die aside, this is the best combination I could come up of mixing Norse mythology and Greek for the underworld. Please don’t read into it too deeply, I’m just making a setting.

The chariot flew along the ground, the powerful horses’ hooves digging into the ground and leaving a roar of hoof beats.

Loki would glance at you from time to time, making sure you stayed put but you barely struggled at your bonds. You doubted there was a use to it, and at the speed the chariot moved, it would be near suicide to attempt to escape.

The two of you raced across acres and acres of empty rocky land, eventually opening way to fields of ghostly figures wandering around seemingly aimlessly. Skeletal creatures intermingled with the ghostly forms, hellhounds keeping guard and stalking amongst their charges. Large winged demon-like creatures stood guard at various posts, watching over the shambling dead, but nothing happened. Unlike the world above you, so full of life and movement, the dead here were still and sullen. The thought perturbed you.

Loki glanced down, noting you examining the dead. “These are the mortals who died outside of battle, without a weapon in their hand and were not lost at sea.” He pointed his hand past you, far off in the distance. You squinted your eyes and could just barely discern an ocean. Or so it appeared, the place was as black as the ground here yet there seemed to be swelling movements, rising and falling of tides. “Down below, those lost at sea feast on fish and spend their time swimming or sailing - on occasion. It is rare for them to surface and seek the boats, the dead have very little interests.”

“What of those who died in battle?” You asked curiously.

Loki snorted, smirking ruefully. “They go on to Valhalla, Odin would not honor me with guarding there. No, that is his domain, he oversees the brave and honorable.”

“So everyone is doomed to live out their days in one of these three places?”

Loki shrugged, facing ahead and focusing on the powerful horses. “It is possible to change, if one is worthy, if one were to seek it out and truly fight for it, but many of the dead here have lost their ability to worry over their place. This is the fate they sought in life, so too shall they have it in death.”

Before long, rapidly approaching, a great black castle rose out of the ground. Its walls were made of thick black obsidian. A moat of green fiery liquid surrounded it making the place all but impenetrable.

The horses slowed to a canter as a drawbridge was lowered for the castle’s king.

The thundering of hooves pounded over the ebonwood bridge, before turning and slowing to a stop within the courtyard. Demon like guards wandered around, eyeing their master with curiosity of his new acquisition. A number of hellhounds perked up from their naps, curiously sniffing at the air as they noted the return of their master.

Loki stepped down from the chariot, spreading his arms wide as he grinned at his subjects. Reaching up, he slowly removed his horned helmet, resting it in the crook of his arm and turning back to you.

You glared down at him from your seat in the chariot.

Sighing, Loki handed his helmet to the nearest attendant who rushed away with it. Two ghostly figures of pale women with large billowing hair and vacant eyes stepped forward and took Loki’s fur trimmed cloak from him, disappearing after the first attendant into the castle itself. A number of demons surged forward, tending to the horses and bringing them to a large building a short league away. Still, you remained in place.

“The bonds are gone.” Loki said softly, walking around the chariot and standing before you.

You crossed your arms and looked away from him, jutting your chin out stubbornly.

Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What ails you, love?”

“Must you ask?” You turned back and glowered at him.

“All things considered, it wasn’t a terrible marriage proposal.”

Your mouth fell open as the furrow between your brows deepened. “Marriage proposal?” You repeated, “You show up in the midst of an outing between my mother and I and demand I marry you, and you call that a marriage proposal?”

“I asked the All-father and he said I could have your hand in marriage, it is custom to ask the father and I did.”

You gnawed at your lip, trying to think of a good response. “Well I would like to have been asked first.”

Loki sighed, “You should be aware of the customs.”

“I care not for the customs. My mother will be furious. And besides, how can you live in a place like this?”

“Well given that I did not choose this place freely, I figure you will learn to manage as well.”

“You didn’t choose this life?”

Loki’s eyes hardened as he nodded curtly, “You mean you’re surprised that I don’t want an army of dead to watch over, ghosts, banshees and hellspawn to attend me? The answer is no, I didn’t, yet Odin saw fit that I reside in this place.”

You slowly unfolded your arms. Loki stretched out his arm, offering the gloved hand to you. Hesitantly, you took it and allowed him to help you dismount from the chariot.

Immediately a number of demons appeared, guiding the cart towards the building where the horses had been taken to.

You looked around the courtyard, Loki’s hand still holding yours gently yet firmly. Deathly trees whispered and shivered in the light breeze, an ethereal glow permeating from the sky and shedding light upon the castle. The light seemed to come as if from underwater, blocked beneath the miles of dirt to the land of the living. Nonetheless, the trees stayed stubbornly upright, dark leaves angled desperately to absorb the meager light.

Loki followed your gaze, seeing that it had fallen on the small copse of trees. You tugged on his hand, pulling it free as you wandered over to them. Sensing that you had no intention of fleeing, Loki allowed you to separate from him, merely watching you with curiosity.

You walked over to the trees, staring at them in admiration. Braziers lined the castle, warm flames offering stronger light to the courtyard, though the black walls seemed to absorb the light.

Gently, you reached up and felt the leaf, smiling at the presence of its life in your hands. The tree seemed to stir at your touch, branches shifting, a permeable sigh running through it as warmth sank deep into its bark. The branches, weighed down with the gloom of the underworld, seemed to lift, a new vigor to it as it reached for the light above.

Loki watched you carefully, slowly walking up behind you. His armored boots crunched on the ground as he stared jealously at your look of admiration. To be looked at like that… He mused, jealousy gnawing at him. Still, he understood your predicament and a smile touched his face, pleased that you had found some happiness.

“They’re beautiful.” You looked around the dirt courtyard, “Are there more?”

Loki shook his head, “No, it is challenging enough keeping these ones alive.”

“Why do you do it then?”

Loki stepped forward, placing a gloved hand on the bark beside yours. “I hadn’t really considered.”

You looked at him, suddenly not sure what to think of this man. He had arrived so suddenly and with a fierceness that frightened you, and yet he sought to make trees grow, even in this dark place. “They remind me of home.”

Loki looked at you sadly, pulling his hand away. “This is your home now.”

* * *

“ODIN!” A shrill shriek filled the air, the doors to the great hall bursting open as your mother strode in. “Where are you you wretched bastard?” She snarled, looking at the great chair.

Odin entered wearily from the side, slumping into his chair as he took in the sight of her disheveled appearance. “What is wrong, my lady?”

“You know damn well.”

“Please specify.”

“That wretch Loki took my only daughter from me!”

Odin sighed heavily, “As I promised him.”

“Return her.”

“I cannot, she is to be Loki’s wife.”

“Why?”

“A debt was owed, Loki demanded a wife as payment and I was required to give it.”

“But my daughter?”

“She is of an eligible age, surely she would have been wed sooner than later.”

“Later!” Your mother snarled, “but to that wretch, where I may never see her?”

Odin sighed, “The debt must be paid.”

“No! I won’t allow it.”

“ENOUGH!” Odin suddenly roared, pulling himself to his feet. “I promised Loki a wife, your daughter is suitable and will fulfill the role. Nothing more is to be done.”

Your mother stumbled back a few steps, startled by the outburst. “Fine,” she said coldly, “if that is how you wish to treat my complaints. This will not be the last we speak of this matter.”

“It will be.”

Your mother turned and strode away, calling over her shoulder, “Just you wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was sleepy and I tried to make it dark but then it didn’t fit the theme and now I’m not happy with that and hopefully it makes sense to everyone else ... we’ll see where this goes heh

“Here is your room.” The demon explained, clawed hand outstretched as he gestured into the luxurious room. It was far nicer than the plain setting you had at home. Home. The word stung.

“Are these,” you choked on the words, biting your lip as you struggled to voice your fears.

“Yes?”

“His rooms?”

“No, my lady. His grace foresaw his wife being potentially less than eager at the situation and planned a guest room until such time that the marriage could be consummated.”

“What if she, I, never want to?”

The demon shrugged, “In time, perhaps your mind will change, or perhaps you will see the futility in denying his lordship.”

“Is your king cruel?” You asked softly, stepping into the room and turning back to the demon.

“He oversees a dark land, no more, no less.”

“But the stories…” You trailed off, thinking of the god of death.

The demon shrugged, “I serve my king faithfully as is my stead, I do not question his ways, or the stories around him. You too will come to serve him faithfully, his wife. You must please him.”

You shivered at the thought, though you had not failed to notice the handsomeness of Loki’s features. “What if I don’t want to?” You asked meekly.

“It matters now what the lady wants, she must merely be patient.” The demon replied.

You scowled, “He would force himself on me?”

“I have no idea what his majesty would do, that is not my business.” The demon seemed to study you in annoyance, “If that is all, I will take my leave.”

“Wait, what is your name? And how can I contact you if I need something?”

“Harold.” He answered simply, “call for me and I will hear. Stay in your chambers, the king will see you at dinner.”

* * *

Loki sat at the dining table, hunched over as the fire in its hearth raged behind him. The coldness that seeped deep within his bones never left, yet the familiarity comforted him in its own way. Still, some days he sought warmth more than others.

Steepling his fingers together, his eyes bored into the slender digits, covered in black leather gloves. Slowly, delicately, he pulled at a finger on one glove, carefully removing it before mimicing the process on the other hand. He studied his long slender fingers, eyeing them as he turned his hand first this way then that.

“Brooding, my king?”

Loki grunted at the demon. “She hates me, yet seems fond of my trees.”

“She is a life goddess.” The demon responded.

Loki’s eyes flickered up to the demon as it set more logs in the flames. “Odin is wicked, to choose her to marry off.”

The demon shrugged, its red scaled skin shimmering in the firelight. “Are you surprised?”

“Not at all, yet perhaps I had hoped.” Loki sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I could force myself upon her, I suppose.”

“You could.”

“Perhaps, in time, she would grow to tolerate it, perhaps have some sort of care for me through the relationship she would have.”

“Perhaps.”

“And perhaps that would make me the monster the realms see me as.”

“It might.”

“Can you be more helpful?” Loki snapped at the demon.

The demon chuckled, its long forked tongue darting out as it licked the skin along its mouth. “Would you care for me to voice my opinion?”

Loki had stood up in his anger, slowly sinking back into his seat as the demon spoke. “You would have me take her as I pleased, screaming and pleading to stop.”

The demon nodded, grinning. “Granted, I would also offer any ensuing children to be-”

“Enough, I know your kind.” Loki sighed, pressing his hands to his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. “I seek a companion in this deathly place, more would be pleasant, but for now, another creature capable of empathy would suffice.”

“Empathy is for the weak.” The demon spat.

“That is why you do not rule the dead.”

“And you do?”

“Because I drew the short lot, Odin wished for me to be given responsibility to cease my constant tricks. We’ve discussed this before, go fetch her and begin dinner preparations.”

* * *

Knocking came from your door, some thirty minutes later. You had sat on the bed, gazing around your room, inspecting the hearth that crackled warmly, lighting the room. The window had bars on it, yet from your view outside, most windows did. It seemed more protection, less keeping you prisoner. The bed itself was comfortable and the room spacious enough with a thick rug on the floor that your toes could sink into. A wardrobe and chest stood silently within the room, watchful monoliths as dark and drab as the rest of the castle.

“It really could do with color.” You muttered, though the rug at least had muted tones but was clearly ages’ old.

When the knocking sounded, you looked up. “Harold?” You called.

“It is I.” The door swung open. “The king seeks your company, speaks of bedding you against your will, and breaking your spirit to his own.”

“What?” You gasped, stepping back.

Harold shrugged, “I listened to his conversation.” Looking away distastefully the demon shrugged, “It seems he has decided to do none of those things, for now, pity, your screams would likely be lovely.”

“You’re a wretched creature.” You felt tears welling in your eyes.

“It’s in my nature.” The demon shrugged again. “I suppose his majesty will have to get you new clothes, but these will suffice.” The demon stepped closer, looming over you as you stood to meet him. “Do you think the king would look forward to seeing you bare? Without these pathetic cloths covering you? You seem to be a lovely enough creature, it’s hard to tell.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, symbolically protecting yourself as you turned your head from the demon. It reached up and cupped your jaw, pinching it with two clawed fingers. “Then again,” the demon continued, “perhaps I will get the chance to feast on your supple flesh, perhaps his majesty will grow bored of you and find a new wife.”

“Enough.” Loki’s cold voice came from the door and you stumbled out of Harold’s grasp, rushing over to Loki.

You didn’t feel much safer with Loki but you knew where the immediate threat stood.

“Harold likes to talk…” Loki trailed off softly, gazing down at your fear stricken features.

“He’s wretched!” You gasped out.

Harold laughed, “See? I’m helping, by comparison you look like the paragon of virtue.”

“Silence!” Loki snarled, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you to his chest.

For a moment you resisted, but the familiarity of a hug called to you and you allowed yourself to press against him, wrapped in the firm embrace of his arms. You rested your head on his shoulder and sobbed, the emotions of the past few hours overwhelming you along with the threats from the demon.

Loki looked down at you in terror, wholly unexpecting your response. “It’s alright,” he murmured, patting your back gently with his gloved hand, “Truly, don’t cry, not all of the demons are like Harold, I had forgotten when I sent for him to attend to you. Normally he is quiet in my presence, I should have remembered, please don’t cry little dove.”

You looked up at him, arms pressed to your chest as you pulled away from him. Loki’s arms stayed encircling you but gave you space. He seemed bewildered by the sudden display of emotion and trust. “Did you send that wretched demon to do that?”

“I would never!”

“It’s fine, boss, I will keep your secret.” Harold cackled.

A spark of flame appeared beneath the demon’s feet and he jumped in the air, visibly pained.

“Leave my sight or I will have you flayed in the dungeons.” Loki growled.

Harold bowed quickly before rushing from the room without a backwards glance.

“I am so sorry. Please, can I get you something to eat, let’s go to the dining room and try to forget these terrible memories.”

You pulled away from Loki as he dropped his arms to his sides. Wrapping your arms around yourself in a desperate hug, you wiped the last of your tears away. Loki’s hand hovered over your shoulder, before he seemed to consider it best to give you some space before walking side by side down to the dining area. Silence fell between you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings on this chapter - first time attempting this sort of scenario so feel free to tell me how I did

“I’m not very hungry.” You muttered sitting down at the table.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked, voice filled with concern.

Your stomach grumbled. Vaguely a warning not to eat came to mind, but you couldn’t recall the reason why. Biting your lip, you looked around, wary that the demon, Harold, might come back. Another demon strolled into the room, a clay bowl in its black clawed hand.

“Fruit, my lord?” The demon asked Loki.

“Put it on the table.” Loki ordered, not breaking eye contact with you.

You turned your gaze to watch the bowl as the demon placed it on the black ebonwood table. The legs of the table was adorned with carvings of skulls and a horned motif, almost at odds with itself. You looked back up to Loki with his back to the massive fireplace, heating the room.

Picking up the bowl, Loki walked around the room, stopping at your side and kneeling down. With a sharp jerk of Loki’s head the demon bowed low and left the room, leaving the two of you in silence.

“Here.” Loki murmured, slowly removing the glove from his left hand. It was deathly pale, as though literally touched by death itself. He reached into the bowl and pulled out a handful of red pomegranate seeds, their blood red skins clashing brilliantly on his hand and shining like small rubies. “Just a few?”

Hesitantly, you took one and placed it in your mouth, savoring the taste. Self consciously, you chewed it down and swallowed hard.

Loki smiled, reaching for more. You took a few more from him, losing track of the exact number. Loki’s grin widened as he watched you.

In spite of yourself, you couldn’t help smile back, he looked so sincere and pleased with himself that he had given you this.

As you smiled, some of the juices ran down your chin, sliding down your throat. “I,” you tried to speak but Loki’s hand shot out, sliding along your chin and wiping away the red liquid.

His left hand slowly made its way to his lips, brushing along the skin as he slowly licked them. You felt yourself mirroring his action as you watched him. For a moment, his eyes seemed to flicker red, the same brilliant shade as the pomegranate seeds. Then once more, his eyes were green again, but this time darker and a sort of… hunger?

Loki’s hand shot out, gripping the back of your neck as he lunged forward into a kiss. Your lips meshed together, the taste of the pomegranates still fresh in your mouth. His lips, so soft feeling, yet so harshly pressed against your mouth as he hungrily kissed you.

Pulling you to your feet, Loki straightened up, his hand gripping the back of your head, nails digging into your hair. He dominated the kiss hungrily, nipping and sucking at your lip until you gasped and he was able to force his tongue into your mouth, searching and tasting and feeling you.

Your senses slowly returned, something telling you this was wrong. Struggling to push against his shoulders, your squirmed away from him, dizzy from lack of air.

Loki pulled back long enough to breathe heavily, his cool breath wafting over your face as you panted.

“No,” you whispered through heavy breaths, “This, this is wrong.”

“Is it?” Loki growled, pushing you onto the table, “Yet here I am, able to make a meal out of you.”

Magic bonds appeared around your wrists, holding you in place as you struggled. Loki still wore his glove on his other hand, spreading your legs for him and standing between them as he pushed up your skirts. You squirmed, attempting to get away but already you could feel a strange wetness building. Loki reached his gloved hand up, slipping past your undergarments and slid his thumb along your clit. You shivered, letting out a moan as your back arched back. His gloved index finger slipped into your folds, the leather fabric foreign yet not unwelcome as he felt your womanhood. Just as quickly, he pulled his hand out.

“And here we are, my glove soaked.” Loki purred, inhaling deeply as he held the leather glove to his face. Deftly, he removed it, tossing it to the side. “Now then,” he pulled out a dagger, some hidden sheathe at his waist and lifted it towards you. “I don’t want reminders of where you came from, you are my queen, my beautiful, beautiful queen.” He pressed the blade to your dress, slipping it between the fastenings and cutting them before tearing the garment from your body. It pooled around you, covering the table like some strange table cloth. You were completely bare before him, save for your meager panties.

Loki traced the cold blade along your thigh, up to the apex of your thighs, watching with a satisfied smile as your eyes followed the blade. Your heart raced, breath coming in short bursts as the tip of the blade traced along your clit, teasing you ever so slightly. Was it arousal or fear? Both?

“I will never hurt you.” Loki whispered, his grin fading, “I want you to know that, I need you to know that.”

“Is that why you’re holding a knife to my womanhood?” You shot back, clamping your mouth shut out of fear of reprisal.

Loki chuckled, “To remind you what I am capable of, that I could, but that I would never.”

“Then you’re just as terrible as they say you are.”

“If the glove fits.” Loki glanced over to his discarded glove.

For a moment, the bonds weakened and you were able to break free, pushing against Loki and shoving with all your might. Loki stepped back, surprised as you took off running, almost completely naked.

You ran with reckless abandon, not knowing, nor caring where you were going. Calls from the various demons filled the air, each more vulgar than the last but you couldn’t care, you just had to get away. Your feet padded along the ground nearly silently but no matter where you ran, you could hear the heavy leather bootsteps following behind you.

Bursting out of the door, you found yourself in the courtyard, outside and free of the inner building. You rushed over to the trees, their familiarity calling to you.

Just as you reached them, you felt a vicelike grip on your wrist, spinning you around and pinning your back to the tree.

“Then I will have you here.” Loki growled. Once more his lips were upon yours, kissing you fiercely and pressing you against the tree. His body pinned you in place, his leather armor rubbing along your breasts, the various buckles rubbing against your nipples until they were pert and hard, wildly sensitive.

Only vaguely were you aware of Loki unbuckling his trousers and lowering them, revealing his massive cock, erect and wanting. He managed to do this with one hand, the other wrapped around your shoulders as your back rubbed against the bark of the tree, scratching at your skin. Yet the pain sent a wild thrill through you as Loki continued to kiss your mouth furiously.

You felt something hard press against your lower lips, teasing at the entrance before slowly pressing in, filling you entirely. You gasped out, not even realizing that Loki had removed your panties.

“No?” You asked uncertainly as Loki pulled back for breath, gritting his teeth as his nostrils flared at the tight fit.

“Perhaps I overestimated you,” Loki murmured, “Relax, pet, enjoy this.” He wrapped his left arm around your shoulders, pulling you tighter against him as he pressed further into you, struggling to reach his desired depth. Almost unwittingly, you lifted your legs, wrapping them around his waist and digging your heels into his lower back. Loki’s eyes widened but he merely smiled softly, hissing as he struggled to stay slow.

You groaned heavily, arching back against, skin scratched by the tree. The leaves wrapped around you comfortingly, stroking your skin as Loki slowly began to pull back out. Very slowly, and carefully, mindful of the little noises you made, Loki began to thrust in and then out.

You sighed as his cock hit a particularly sensitive spot, a soft cry quickly following it. “Yes.” You moaned, head thrown back as Loki began to set a faster pace, hitting you harder and thrusting ruthlessly. You started to rock your hips in sync with his, meeting his thrusts with your own as your toes curled. The tree continued to scratch at your back but it reminded you more of Loki’s nails, those which were digging into your shoulder as he held you in place, body pinned to the tree by his. With his right hand, Loki gripped your thigh, working to hold you upright. He shifted you upward on the tree, a soft hiss of pain before more cries of ecstasy escaping you. Now his pubic bone was hitting your clit, new waves of pleasure rushing through you. From within your core, you felt a knot begin to build, desire racing through you as stars started sprouting across your vision.

Then it happened, a wonderful feeling burst through you, starting in your core and spreading to your toes, curling them tighter as you screamed loudly, uncaring who heard you. Your walls clamped around Loki’s cock, his own body spasming as his orgasm wracked through him. You milked him of his seed, panting heavily as Loki moved to pressing kisses and nips to your throat and breasts.

“How was that, my queen?” Loki finally asked, easing himself out of you.

Your legs straightened out shakily, nearly giving out as he allowed you to stand. He easily caught you before scooping you up into his arms. A metallic clink sounded where you couldn’t see and you figured he must have redressed himself magically, why he had bothered to do so by hand originally was a thought that quickly passed as you leaned against him exhausted. Loki reached over his back and covered you with his cloak, hugging you tightly to his chest.

“Was that so bad, love?” He asked, hand sliding along your skin as he held you.

You giggled, “I guess not.”

“You will make a fine wife.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “All of you bloody wretches get back to work, the show is over.” Loki roared, glancing towards the courtyard. The assembly of demonic creatures quickly bowed their heads and returned to their tasks, each pretending as though they had neither seen nor heard a thing.

“Let’s get you washed up, perhaps you will join me in bed tonight, it would be nice to wake up with you in my arms.”

You rested your head tiredly against his shoulder, “Mmkay.” You mumbled, drowsy, body exhausted over the array of emotions you had expended.

Loki chuckled, the trees behind you seemed to quiver with new life, branches spreading and signs of new leaves sprouting. “Did I please your lady?” Loki asked the trees, amused.

A silent breeze seemed to run through the copse and Loki grinned, proud that the trees seemed to approve. Slowly, he turned and made his way back towards the castle, holding you tightly in his arms. He had a wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Option one: This was a dream?  
> Option two: Not a dream, and I have some humor to go with this for certain things…
> 
> I can’t decide so feedback would be nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, it feels rushed and I don’t really know how to end it, it seems like it should be longer but grr, I hope you enjoy it...

“Mine,” Loki whispered, pressing kisses into the soft skin of your throat. He sat behind you, his fingers running delicately through your hair as the two of you bathed together.

You sighed softly, leaning back into his chest. After getting over the initial shock of it all, it truly wasn’t so bad. Your body still tingled pleasantly and you found yourself smiling at his touch. Even the trees had whispered their approval at your coupling.

“Did I frighten you love?” Loki asked, stroking your arms gently.

“A little,” you admitted, “but compared to the brutes I could’ve been married off to, it wasn’t so bad.”

* * *

“WOMAN!” Odin roared at your mother who stood there smugly, weeks later.

“I told you this would not be the last you saw of me.”

“It has snowed for months, the crops wither and die, the humans are starving in their homes, even the apples of Idunn struggle in their blossoms.”

“Give me back my daughter.”

“I will summon her and Loki and we will see what is to be done.”

* * *

Loki stood near the castle entrance, watching with a soft smile as you knelt among the trees carefully planting flowers. You whispered comforting words to the blossoms, watching as the stems grew and unfurled. Loki’s smile widened, seeing how the garden had grown in your care.

“My lord,” one of the demons approached Loki, bowing low. “Summons from Odin.”

The smile vanished from Loki’s face, replaced by a scowl, “What?”

“He requests your presence, as well as your wife.”

Loki’s gaze shot back to you, smiling pleasantly as you cultivated the flowers. He had not lain with you since the initial time. “Very well,” Loki sighed. “Beloved,” he called over to you and you turned back to look at him, “we’re going on a trip, it would seem, to the surface.”

You perked up, grinning widely, “We will see more plants again, yes?”

“And the sun, as well as Odin.”

“I wonder what he could want.”

“We will find you more plants for your garden.”

“Wonderful.”

* * *

After hours and hours of riding in Loki’s chariot, the two of you rose to the surface. Instantly you were struck by how bitterly cold it was, a thick blanket of snow covering the land. More snow fell in heavy flakes, dotting your hair and dress. You shivered.

Loki wrapped his thick green cloak around you, pulling you close to himself and encircling you with his arm.

“It’s summer.” You mumbled.

Loki nodded slowly, urging the horses on. “It is.”

“Mother.” You said with a sigh.

* * *

“Odin, what is the meaning of this?” Loki roared, thrusting the doors open.

Odin sighed heavily, looking to the door as Loki strode in, you held tightly against his body as you shivered. A great hearth fire blazed, heating the room as your mother stood beside it, arms folded. A smile touched her face when she saw you, though it quickly faded when she noticed how tightly you clung to Loki.

“We are in an eternal winter.” Odin started.

“Because you took my daughter!” Your mother finished angrily.

Loki blinked, taken aback before rounding coolly on Odin, “You chose her for me, she is my wife, this is not my doing.”

“Surely it is not consummated.” Your mother growled.

“It is.” You whispered.

Your mother’s mouth dropped open.

“Loki, you must return her to the surface.” Odin ordered.

Loki shook his head, “You know the rules, those who have eaten food of the Underworld cannot return.”

“She ate as well?” Your mother’s eyes flashed, looking back and forth between you and Loki.

“Several pomegranate seeds.” You mumbled, shrinking into Loki.

“Tell me you have not eaten his seed as well.”

“Mother!” You blushed, looking up at Loki nervously.

Loki smirked at your mother, “She was more than happy the first time I laid with her.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Oh how wet she was for me, an old hag like you would’ve blushed.”

Your mother’s eyes bulged as she glared at him lividly. “Stop these insults, Odin, do something about this.”

“Were you willing?” Odin turned to you.

You looked around meekly, slowly nodding, “It was... unexpected, but,”

Your mother cut in, “He took her by force!”

“She is my wife!” Loki roared, “given to me by Odin, I consummated a marriage as to be expected. As for the pomegranates, I do not make the rules of the Underworld, those who eat its fruits may not leave.”

“Yet here you are.” Your mother interjected.

“One may visit.” Loki admitted grudgingly.

“And she has not tasted you fully.” Your mother added.

“That can be quickly remedied, I would accept an audience if that’s what it requires to keep my beloved.”

“Don’t you dare.” Your mother snarled, looking to Odin in horror.

Odin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, “Loki must you cause these problems.”

“What of her opinion?” Loki asked, looking to you. His face softened, “Darling, I understand things have not been the best, but what do you want?”

“I... I miss the sun and the plants and my mother,” you began slowly. A twinge of pain flashed in Loki’s eyes as your mother grinned triumphantly, “but I am not unhappy with you. I have grown to care for you, and though your ways are foreign to me, you are not unkind.” At this your mother’s smile fell and Loki managed a weak smile.

“What if the lady spends half the year with Loki, the other half with her mother?”

“It will be snowy and cold when she is gone.” Your mother threatened.

“For half the year, it can be dealt with, I did promise Loki.”

Loki looked at you crestfallen, his heart tearing. He swallowed thickly, “Half the year?”

“You have spent long years alone, Loki, surely half of your time is not too unbearable.”

“If it must be.” Loki took your hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to it, “for your happiness and wellbeing, I can sacrifice mine.”

You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I love you.”

“And I love you, little one.” Tears pricked at Loki’s eyes, “go with your mother, love. I will see you soon.” He pulled himself from your arms, turning and rushing to the door. His cloak billowed around him as the storm engulfed him and he vanished into the cold.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh quit sulking,” your mother chided as you sat among the flowers. Rain poured heavily around you. “It’s bad for the plants.”

Straightening up, you looked around. Your chin had been resting on your fist, elbow on your leg as you gazed idly at the plants around you. Slowly the rain started to let up, becoming a light drizzle and ultimately ceasing. The clouds parted as the sun peeked into view.

“Sorry mother,” you muttered, sighing heavily as you stroked the leaves gently. The plants crooned at your touch, curling around your fingers and stretching towards the warmth of the sun.

“Surely you can’t miss him that much,” your mother scowled, hands on her hips.

“I do.” You mumbled, looking down at the foliage, petting them gently.

“He defiled you, child.”

“He is my husband.” You looked up at her defiantly. “I love him.”

“What do you know of love?”

“As much as you, perhaps more. He holds me so tenderly at night, when we lay together, tangled like vines.”

“I will hear no more of such talk. The time I have with you draws to a close soon and the less I think about that creature, the better. The same goes for you. Stop your incessant moping.”

You looked down at the emerald ring Loki had fastened for you, the gems surrounded by onyx on a thick silver band. Your mother had immediately demanded you remove it while you were with her but you refused.

Eventually the time with your mother drew to a close and a chariot was sent for you, it was not often that Loki dared leave his abode so it was one of the banshee like creatures riding it, staring down at you imperiously as you climbed in beside her. The ride back so different than your first trip to the underworld.

Your companion was silent the whole trip there, ignoring any attempts at conversation until the chariot pulled into the courtyard.

“We’re here.” She told you coolly, stepping down and motioning for the others to collect the fiery steeds.

You rushed inside, looking around for Loki.

“Loki?” You called, one of the demons approaching and motioning for you to follow.

“My lord.” The demon uttered softly as he led you into the throne room.

Loki sat talking to a mysterious woman with raven black hair falling down to her waist. Immediately a twinge of jealousy ran through you but you forced it away, surely it was a business meeting. The woman laughed and placed her hand on Loki’s arm; the jealousy grew.

“What is it?” Loki asked not looking away.

“It is the first day of autumn.”

Loki spun around, eyes softening as they fell upon you. He leapt to his feet and rushed across the room, picking you up and spinning you around in his arms. Pulling you into himself, Loki pressed a fierce kiss to your lips, gripping you tightly. “Beloved.” He murmured as he pulled away.

“Husband.” You whispered back warmly, “I have missed you.”

“And I, you, my beloved wife.”

“Who is she?” You asked as you stepped back slightly from Loki, hands still resting on his waist.

“Beloved, this is Minthe, a naiad from the nearby river.”

You looked over to Minthe, the woman wore a long green dress and her feet were bare. She was tall and slender and had a pearly white smile and icy blue eyes fixed on Loki. She glanced at you and forced a cold smile that sent shivers down your back.

“Pleasure to meet you, Minthe.” You nodded your head at her.

“And you, my queen. You rule over this land with my dear king, yes?”

“I do,” you glanced at Loki who nodded, still smiling at you.

“Yet you are away half the year?”

Loki’s smile faded as he continued to stare at you, “A necessary evil, but your presence here is all the sweeter.” Loki glanced back at Minthe, “thank you for your council.” He turned back to you, “My lady, come, let me show you your garden, it withers without your presence but I have tended to it the best I could.”

You glanced smugly back at Minthe as Loki led you away.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh I have missed you all!” You shouted, pulling free from Loki’s protective hand wrapped around your waist. Rushing over to the dark trees and the small flowers struggling for purchase in the dark and rocky terrain, you fell to your knees and began crooning softly to them. “I have missed you bunches.” The flowers swelled upwards at your touch, blossoming and twirling as they grew.

“Beloved,” you heard Loki’s voice from behind you, “I have another surprise as well.” You turned back and saw Loki holding a covered basket, a series of small barks and yelps came from within. Loki frowned, “So much for a surprise,” he muttered.

“What is it?” You asked, though you figured you knew the answer. Standing up, you walked closer to Loki..

“A companion of mine sought a home for this and I volunteered, I know how much you love the living and I am loathe to keep you away from such, plus a guardian is needed here and I hope that it shall love you as you pass by him.”

“Yes, but  _what is_ it?”

Loki pulled back the cloth and for a moment you thought it was three puppies wriggling around, struggling to straighten themselves up, but then you noticed it only had one body. “He is unusual in appearance, but your heart is large, I thought,”

“He’s wonderful!” You gushed, interrupting Loki and scooping the squirming three headed puppy into your arms. Two of the heads barked happily and the third yawned before they started to excitedly lick at your face. You laughed as you held him in the air allowing him opportunity to see more around you and sniff the air.

“Good, I’m glad you like him.” Loki seemed to glow, overjoyed that he had pleased you.

“Does he have a name?”

“Not yet, I hoped you might name him.”

“Spot!” You grinned, “Cerberus. Aren’t you a good puppy Cerberus?” The heads barked happily, tail wagging furiously. “Look, Loki, he likes his name.”

Loki laughed, “Wonderful, now to set about training him.”

“So tell me about Minthe.” You said slowly as you set the puppy down and allowed the heads to sniff around, inspecting your feet and wandering over to the garden. They struggled to balance and moved slowly, working on figuring out how to move in unison.

Loki frowned, sensing the note of displeasure in your voice. “She is a friend, she has kept me company in these dark months without you. I have been miserable and she has kept my spirits up.”

“Well I’m glad that you found solace in another.” You crossed your arms.

Loki moved towards you, gripping your arms as he stared at you imploringly, “It has been nothing like that, there are no other even resembling the living down here and she has merely acted as a friend. You have no idea how hard it is for me to be away from you, to be so alone.”

Your face softened, heart panging as you searched his face. “Oh, my love, I’m sorry for accusing you of such. The time with my mother, the constant accusations towards you.” You cupped his face with your hands and pulled him down to meet you in a passionate kiss. Loki’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise before slowly sinking shut.

Slowly you pulled away, lips tingling where they had touched Loki’s. How you had missed such an experience!

“Now, my beloved husband, if I might surprise you as well.” You grinned shyly, offering your hand to him. Loki took it gently, following after you curiously as you led the way indoors.

The two of you slowly wound your way among the many halls, Loki asking you where you were leading him. He knew the place intimately well and was trying to imagine how you had kept something hidden from him.

You laughed all the while, tugging him along playfully as you teased him on.

Eventually the two of you arrived at Loki’s room, your room, your back to the door and Loki facing you.

“Our bedroom?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

You bit your lip coquettishly and used your rear to push the door open, both hands now tugging Loki into the room. “Yes, now close your eyes.”

Loki grudgingly obeyed, peeking slightly as you moved behind him and kicked the door shut. “What could you have possibly hidden from me in my own quarters, love?”

“Eyes closed, Loki.”

Loki pursed his lips and obliged. “Very well.”

Slowly you made your way back in front of him, and stood on your tiptoes, kissing his lips. Loki happily returned the kiss, attempting to open his eyes once more. You pulled away, “I said no peeking.”

Loki sighed, repeating, “Very well.”

Your hands cupped his face as you kissed him once more. Slowly you moved away from his lips, down his jaw to his throat. Your hands slid down his torso, over his lean chest, down his stomach and to his trousers.

Loki’s breath hitched as your hand pressed firmly against his manhood. “No peeking.” You repeated in a whisper, breath already racing.

Fingers fumbling with the ties of Loki’s trousers, you slowly undid them, easing them down and releasing his half erect cock. You smiled smugly, kneeling down and licking from the base to the head of his shaft. 

Loki groaned loudly, head tilting back as his eyes opened slightly. “This was your surprise?” He moaned weakly as you took his cock in your mouth, starting to bob your head up and down. “Fuck,” he groaned, “this was far better than anything I surprised you with.”

You hummed on his cock, buried deep in the back of your throat as you relaxed taking him following. You could taste precum leaking in your mouth and slowly pulled away with a lewd pop. “Get on the bed.” You ordered.

“I do not take orders, even from you, my queen.” Loki growled at you.

You smirked, “Please, my king, allow me to pleasure you.” You slowly shucked out of your dress, standing bare before him as the dress pooled on the floor.

Loki bit his lip, nodding as he magicked away his clothing. He walked over to the bed and sat down, sliding his legs out as he laid on his back. “This is your surprise then?”

“I would suck your cock until you came, filling my mouth as you praised me through gasped groans, tasting you and eating my fill, but I would rather ride my king so that I might return his claim.”

Loki moaned softly at your words as you walked around the bed, hand sliding up his legs and once more gripping his cock, your thumb lightly teasing it. You crawled onto the bed, teasing your dripping cunt and making sure you were ready for him. The feel of him in your mouth, the hardness, and the filthy moans and praises he had uttered while you worked ensured you would be able to take him easily.

Straddling his hips, you gripped his cock and lined it up with your entrance slowly sinking down and impaling yourself to the hit. You squeezed your inner walls as Loki let out a heady moan.

“Where has this wicked side of my wife come from?” Loki hissed.

“Six months of wanting.” You replied as you circled your hips slowly, first one way then the other. Reaching for Loki’s hands, you placed them on your breasts. Loki quickly began to knead and tug at them, working your nipples into pert buds as you left out a heavy moan, arching your back. Very slowly, you began to lift yourself up off him, slamming yourself back down. You rest your hands on his shoulders, digging your nails in tightly as you began to move up and down. Loki’s hips rose and fell, meeting your thrusts as you rode him. The two of moved in sync, bodies returning to a rhythm as though you had never been apart. Your desire swelled, reaching its climax as your orgasm hit you. You could feel Loki’s following and forced yourself to pull off him.

Loki gasped out in shock, angrily glaring at you before you slid back down shakily and once more took him in your mouth. You continued rubbing your own clit and cunt as you sucked him off, milking him dry and swallowing as much as you could take. Loki’s anger and confusion quickly returned to pleasure as he groaned, bucking his hips and hitting you deep in the back of your throat. His cock spasming in your mouth as you sucked the last of him dry. Another orgasm struck you, wrought by your fingers before you pulled off him, completely exhausted and limp.

Loki struggled upright, pulling you in for a kiss, tasting both you and himself on your mouth. Your tongues entwined, mouths moving together as you kissed passionately. Loki tiredly pulled you up to lay on his chest, your breasts sliding along his skin. Your whole body tingled, still sensitive from your orgasms and the sensation sent a fit of shy giggles through you. Loki nuzzled his face against the crook of your throat, gripping your ass tightly as he held you to him.

“That, was wonderful, my love.” Loki whispered. “Rest a moment, then we’ll get you cleaned up, I’m hardly done with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

The two of you made love together for many hours, fucking in the bathtub then returning to the bed, alternating between cuddling and sex. Loki made sure to dominate you from then on out, never once allowing you to lay atop him. He held you from behind, rutting into your ass, held you off the edge of the bed as blood pooled in your head making you dizzy and lightheaded, he forced you to stand as he rutted hard into you, then on the bed, you on all four limbs as Loki thrust into you from behind. Time and time again the two of you climaxed together, enjoying in the bliss and joy of once more being united.

Finally, late in the evening, each of you spent and exhausted, servants having brought you dinner and much to drink, you both lay cuddled naked together, sexes aching and tingly and just so pleasantly sore.

You nuzzled Loki’s chest, brushing your cheek and nose along the smooth pale skin. Loki’s long slender fingers stroked through your hair as he smiled down at you.

“Let’s do that again sometime.” You mumbled through heavily lidded eyes, on the verge of sleep.

“Agreed.” Loki mumbled back, equally tired.

The two of you soon drifted off to sleep.

The next few days continued in similar fashion, both fucking as much as possible and in any place. From the dining table, to stolen kisses in the halls, to out in your garden laying amongst the flowers, the two of you enjoyed the flesh of the other, never wanting to leave.

A week or so passed, Loki had awoken, nail marks marring his perfect back as he stretched. He smiled down at you, hair tossed over your face as you continued to sleep.

“Pet,” He whispered softly, stroking your hair out of your face, you grunted in response. “I have duties to attend to today, and Minthe is visiting.”

“Do you have to talk with that wretched hag?” You grumbled, eyes slowly opening.

“You will be there as well. She shall arrive in an hour or so, I’m going to go down to the dining room and eat, you’re welcome to join me.” You shook your head stubbornly and Loki laughed, a thin smile crossing his lips, “Very well. She will be here sooner than later, I expect you to be civil enough. She has been most helpful in affairs of the kingdom while you were away.”

You grunted tiredly, not wanting to discuss this perfect Minthe.

Loki sighed, running his hand through his hair and slowly shaking his head. “I expect you downstairs soon, understood?”

“Fine.” You grumbled, rolling over and keeping your eyes closed.

“My queen mustn’t pout, love.”

“Too bad.”

Loki laughed, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on your forehead. “Fine, rest well, I will see you shortly.”

You nodded, hearing rather than seeing as Loki dressed and left the room.

Nearly two hours passed before you roused yourself from your morning nap. You dressed quickly and made your way down to the dining room, stopping as you heard Minthe talking to Loki.

“And such a handsome king!” Minthe gushed.

You peered around the corner, knowing that neither Loki nor Minthe could see you.

Loki sat in his chair, legs spread in their usual fashion as he looked up at Minthe, his expression neutral.

“Truly, you deserve better than the Underworld, it is a pity you drew the short straw.”

Loki grunted, “Yes, well, Odin’s will and all that.”

“Odin, he doesn’t see how great you are.” Minthe flashed a smile and you scowled darkly. Her hand rested on Loki’s shoulder and it infuriated you that he didn’t swat it away. Perhaps he thought she was being friendly.

“Indeed.”

“You know,” she sank down onto his lap and Loki’s eyes narrowed. Your heart skipped a beat as it began to race, glaring in fury but not yet ready to come forward. “she’s away half the year, it would hardly be unfaithful.” Minthe’s hand cupped Loki’s cheek, sliding down his torso and resting on his lap. You could see it squeeze over his manhood as Loki’s eyes darkened and his breath caught.

Tears pricked your eyes as you shook your head. Of course this was a possibility, how often were husbands faithful to their wives? You bit at your lip, trying not to cry.

Minthe leaned forward and cupped Loki’s cheek with her other hand, she pressed her lips to his, meeting him in a soft kiss.

Just as you were about to turn away, ready to flee back to your room and cry, you heard Minthe gasp out.

“Enough!” Loki snarled, gripping her wrist and twisting her hand away painfully. “I may miss my wife during those dark months, but unlike the rest of those wretches, I love and cherish my only love.” He stood upright and Minthe fell to the floor, landing on her elbows. She stared up at him furiously.

“You’ll regret this.” She snarled.

“No, you will.” You stepped around the door and into the room, fully revealing yourself. Loki turned towards you in genuine shock. You rushed over and grabbed Minthe by her hair, dragging her to her feet. She cried out in pain, grabbing at your hands as you dragged her to the entrance hall, outside into the courtyard.

“Get your filthy hands off me!” She yelped as you dragged her along, fingers made strong by years of nurturing plants.

You arrived at your flowerbed and shoved her down, Loki racing after the two of you.

“Darling, what are you doing?” Loki called out in concern.

“No one will ever lay a finger on my husband.” You raised your hands as Minthe looked up at you warily. Green lightning shot from your finger tips, crackling around Minthe and in a burst of light, she vanished.

“Where did she go?” Loki asked, looking around worriedly.

“Where she belongs.” You pointed to the garden at the small green plant blooming where Minthe had lain. A small green and very aromatic plant with serrated oval leaves growing on opposite sides of the stem covered in tiny hairs stood rigidly upright, growing towards the sky. “I shall call it mint, and I think it would do wonderfully in tea, what do you think, my love?” You turned around, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

Loki blinked at you eyes wide, before slowly raising his hands defensively. “My love, I would never be unfaithful to you, I was merely trying to maintain a friendship, hoping I could stop her without offending her.”

“I trust you, Loki, it’s the hags and harlots out there that I don’t trust.”

Loki laughed weakly, a small smile touching the corner of his mouth, “Of course.” He looked around warily, Cerberus choosing now to come running. Already the dog was much larger and more surefooted, the size of the average adult dog but showing no signs of stopping its growth. “Shall we, shall we get the two of you breakfast?”

You scratched Cerberus’ chin and smiled, “I would like that.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ambivalent about this chapter but I hope y'all enjoy cus I did work at it :)

A few months later, you woke suddenly, untangling yourself from Loki’s arms and rushed to the bathroom, vomiting and heaving until no more food came up. Loki stumbled in, dropping to his knees as he held your hair back, still groggy from sleep. When the heaving had subsided, you leaned back, resting in Loki’s arms as he gently rubbed your arms and back.

“What was that about, love?” He asked, voice full of concern.

“I… I think I’m pregnant.” You thought of the signs, recalling what your mother had told you regarding her own pregnancy.

Loki’s eyes widened as he leaned around you to look at your face, “Truly?”

“I’m late and it matches the symptoms my mother described.”

A grin slowly spread across Loki’s face, “My love, that is wonderful!”

You smiled weakly back at him, still leaning tiredly in his arms. “It takes nine months or so, yes?”

Loki’s smile slowly faded, his face falling, “Oh, will you be back in time?” The two of you slowly counted it out, once more both smiling.

“I will.”

“I will arrange for your mother to visit, I would not keep that from her, if that is your wish.”

“I wish nothing more than for the father to be there, but I think my mother would be good for support and the actual birthing process.”

Loki turned your head and pressed a kiss to your cheek, “Come, let’s get you cleaned up and some of your favorite mint tea.”

“That sounds good,” you smiled smugly.

“I think it will soothe your stomach pains as well.” Loki’s hand moved down to tenderly rub your stomach, “It has in the past.”

“A useful herb, I look forward to spreading it with my mother.”

Loki chuckled, “And when you return home, you will bring a bountiful harvest.”

“Most definitely.”

Loki scooped you up into his arms and carried you downstairs, looking for suitable foods for breakfast. He fretted as he walked around the kitchens, pushing the various servants out of the way as you sat on a stool watching him. He had ordered you to stay sitting.

“Beloved, I don’t know how to care for new life, my duty is to the dead.” He turned back to you, holding a bowl of fruit and looking terrified.

“You are to be our child’s father, I trust you to make the right decisions, and besides, we will learn together.” You grinned at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before taking the bowl and devouring the fruit ravenously.

You went out to the gardens after you ate, kneeling down among your flowers and rubbing your belly. Loki had duties to attend to so he stayed indoors. Generally you helped him with duties of the underworld but today you thought it best to rest and enjoy the flowering life.

“Loki will make me stay indoors I imagine,” You murmured to yourself sighing as you ran your fingers along the tree. “What I would prefer to let you be born among your siblings.” You looked down at your stomach and rubbed it, “they are your siblings, you will grow to think of them as such. It will be a challenge to keep you safe from those wretched demons but I trust your father. Your grandmother will want you out of here I imagine, she’ll want you to grow up under the sun and blossom like our precious flowers. But I will not let her force you into a life of such shelter and frivolity, Loki is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, even if he was a little rough at first, and startled me. Mother’s father never lets his wife do anything, and he was terribly unfaithful. I won’t bother you with what that means, but your father loves us both very much.” You wished you could reach down and kiss the child already but silently scolded yourself at the absurdity of the thought. 

Slowly you fell quiet, a twinge of unease crossing your mind as you realized how quiet the courtyard was. None of the usual creatures moved about their daily business, and even the breeze had run still. You looked up at your trees and saw them stiffening, a warning of fear going through them. You furrowed your brow as you stood up and walked over to them. Placing a hand on the tree, you asked it, “What is it, gentle one? Why do you quiver so?”

A cloth bag fell over your head choking out your scream. Suddenly a stinging pain seared across your eyes and you were aware no more.

* * *

Alarms sounded softly, then louder, heading into a great wailing. Loki sat on his throne and looked up as the demon adviser looked towards the front door and out towards the courtyard. Heart leaping to his throat, Loki shoved his papers aside and dashed outside. He looked around in horror as he realized you were no where in sight and his many guards and workers were either dead or unconscious; he didn’t care which at the moment.

“Cerberus!” He roared, calling for the great hound. The ground shook as the beast ran towards him, three heads growling and looking around furiously. “Where is she?” Loki snarled as he ran towards the stables and climbed onto one of his steads. He pulled on the reins as the beast reared up, spinning around before trotting back out to Cerberus, the dog now too large to fit in the stables.

Cerberus’ head barked, the other two looking in the direction of the third.

“Show me.”

Cerberus took off at full speed as Loki kicked the horse into a gallop, struggling to keep up with the massive dog. Far in the distance, a lone figure ran across the rocky fields, skirting amongst the dead and fleeing towards one of the few entrances. Loki’s eyes hardened as he saw the figure seemed to be carrying a bundle.

Whoever it was was certainly living, but not for long. If they carried what Loki thought they carried, they would soon know the wrath of a god - a death god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that last line was cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this here because I need some feedback on where to take this story, and so people can read it if they want?


End file.
